The Fate
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: after meeting in a dream, ichigo find himself on the top of a certain time mage body. SlightAU
1. Chapter 1

Minaaaaaa,this is my first crossover fanfiction. So please enjoy it.

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.  
_

**The Dreams**

There was gray cloud surrounding them. The two figures facing each other, one was nine years old boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes, wearing white shirt and blue short. The other was nine years old girl with short black hair wearing pullover.

"Who are you?" Black haired girl questioned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo answered."Who are you?"

"Ultear Milkovich" Ultear answered.

"Milkovich?" Ichigo asked confused, she nodded and tears coming out from her eyes."Why'd you crying?"

"I lost my mother."

"What happen?" "I ran away from house," Ultear couldn't withstand her tears any longer. "When I asked new about my mother, they said my mother is death after she sacrificed herself to defeat monster. I'm regret that I could not see his face for the last time"

Ichigo felt sympathetic for her, Ichigo walked over to Ultear and hug her. Tears started coming out from his eyes. "Why'd you crying?"

"Because, I lost my mother too" Ichigo answered. "I lead my mother to her death. It's was my entirely fault."

With that Ultear felt shocked and sorry. She hugged him back to make him feel better. They have same bad experience to losing someone they care for. It felt nice to have someone to cry with.  
_

**Crime Sorcière**** Camp+**

"Ultear" Meredy nudged her foster mother."Ultear"

Ultear slowly opened her eyes."Uh, Meredy?" she moaned.

"Ultear, it's time to go." Pink haired mage told her."Jellal is waiting outside."

Ultear Milkovich, the daughter of the best ice mage Ur Milkovich. She was former member of Magic Council. She also former member of the Grimore Heart, an dark guild that has dedicated itself to collecting Zeref before they had stopped by Fairy Tail. Now she's member of independent guild Crime Sorciere.

"Go ahead! I'll catch up later." Ultear replied, Meredy nodded and leave the tent. "What a weird dream"  
_

**+Inside Ichigo Mindscape+**

Ichigo slowly awake from his sleep and found himself sit on familiar Skyscraper.

"Huh?" Ichigo confused."This is…."

He almost jumped for joy at the sound of an all too familiar voice, "Ichigo…what in the world…how…this is not possible. How are you calling upon us again? How are you wielding us again?" he could hear the surprise and shock in Zangetsu's voice.

"I don't know. But it's nice to hear your voice though. Did ya miss me?" he grinned a bit, scratching his head.

He heard a hysterical laugh and couldn't help flinching a little, _"Miss you? Who the hell would miss some stupid idiotic softie like you?" _he could hear the playfulness in the Hollow's voice and shook his head.

He grinned a little, "Good to see you too bastard." he heard a hysterical laugh again.

_"So? What the hell happened? How did you bring us back huh? The Final Getsuga Tensho __you use to kill Aizen __should have completely wiped out your Reiatsu and Shinigami powers. And me…"_ Ichigo couldn't answer him if he wanted, he himself had no idea what the hell was happening.

"**Ichigo, what's wrong. Do you not happy for having your power back?" **Zangetsu asked with a little disappointed in his voice.

"No, of course I'm happy." Ichigo quickly answered."I just thinking something else"

"**What are you thinking about? Hell, I even didn't know you have a brain"** Hollow mocked him.

"I just have a weird dream last night" Ichigo answered.

"**Dream? What dream?"** Zangetsu questioned. **"If you had dream, we would notice it too"**

"_**Just tell us what your dream is about!" **_Hollow tell him impatiently.

"Inside my dream, I was nine years old and I meet a girl who at my age." Ichigo explained. "Her name was Ultear Milkovich"

"**Do you know her?"**

"No Zangetsu, I never meet her in my life." Ichigo rubbed his chin. "But it's more like vision than a dream"

"_**Maybe she's your future wife" **_Hollow chuckled as Ichigo blush a very dark red, Zangetsu smiled amusedly.

"Shut up Hollow, no one asking you" Ichigo turned to Zangetsu."Anything else to say Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu turned serious, "It's true you have your power back, But you're still weak. It will take time to rebuild it to your full power, if you fighting at this state. You will completely loss your power." Zangetsu told him with serious tone. "I suggest you must rest at least for two months, to rebuild enough your power"

"Thanks Zangetsu, I think I must go now" Ichigo waved at them."See you again"  
_

**+Ichigo's Room+**

"Ugh…" Ichigo moaned."Where am I?"

"ICHIGOOOOOO" He heard hysterical scream making Ichigo shut his ears."You're awake"

Ichigo turned around and saw his family with his friends. Ichigo smiled and greeted them "Hey, everyone"

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Isshin asked, he simply nodded.

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Kurosaki"

"Ichigo"

Ichigo glanced at Chad, Inoue and Ishida."You guys, what happened to your injuries?"

"We healed up a long time ago" Ishida replied.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow."A long time ago?"

"You've been unconscious for one month" Rukia said. Ichigo glanced at short raven haired shinigami.

"Rukia" there was a silence before Ichigo freak out."ONE MONTH. YOU MEAN, I'M NOT EATING FOR ONE MONTH"

"Why are you worrying about that? You should worry about your power. Your power is slowly gone" Rukia snapped back.

"On the contrary, my power is slowly rising"

"WHAT?! HOW"

"I already talked with Zangetsu and my hollow. I asked why aren't my power gone, they said they don't know. But Zangetsu said I must rest for a while to rebuild my power"

"I see"

"Well we should leave now" Rukia said as she heading out.

"Agreed"

"By, Kurosaki-kun"

"I leave Kurosaki"

"Me too Ichigo"

As soon his friends were gone Ichigo glanced at his father."It's miracle Ichigo" Ichigo nodded."Now what are you gonna do?"

"First, I'm hungry let's eat"  
_

**+Inside The Forest+**

Three members of independent guild Jellal, Meredy and Ultear walked through the forest to their destination. Crime Sorciere was an independent guild which had destroyed so many dark guilds. They walked in silence especially Ultear who's lost in thought.

'_What was that dream all about? I don't know what it means? And the most important who was that boy?'_

"Ultear?" Jellal called her."Ultear?" Jellal called her again, snapping her from her thought."What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing"

"Are you sure?" Meredy asked, Ultear simply nodded.

"Alright prepare yourself, we're almost there"  
_

**+Urahara Shop Two Months Later+**

Two months had passed since Ichigo awake from his coma. He spends those two months for relaxation and spending his time with his family. Ichigo appearance also change, his height 6'1 and his hair is longer now. He also explained everything to their frinds who doesn't know about Ichigo's Shinigami power. Right now Ichigo is just finishing his spar with Urahara.

"So how it goes?" Ichigo questioned as he rested Zangetsu on his sholder.

He rubbed his chin for a while. "Well if I'm not miscalculation, you power has only about 40% back which means you at same level as Kuchiki Taihou now" Urahara explained."But, it's only my hypothesis"

"Huh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow."You mean my power back less than 40% which means my power growth is too slow."

"No, you're right about lesser 40% thingy. But what I mean is you're stronger than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with a little shock in his voice.

"I've seen your limit when you fighting Gin, even with your Hollow mask you still got beaten by him." Urahara said."But, I haven't seen your limit when you fighting Aizen. Also I haven't seen your final fight with Aizen"

"You mean you calculating my power based my limit in fight" Urahara nodded."I see. Thanks for remind me about this and for helping me to seal my Zanpakutou Urahara-san." Ichigo seathed sealed Zangetsu and waved before headed up to upstairs.

"Anytime Kurosaki-san"

After Training still in Shinigami form, Ichigo decide to visit his friends in Soul Society. It had been three months since the last time he landed in there. He really misses everything in there. Rukia, Renji, the Lieutenants and the Captains except Kenpachi Zaraki.

But while he heading there, he got hit on head by an apple which seems suddenly fell from the sky. He took the apple. "The fuck?" He stare the sky and wondered where the hell this apple come from. He observed the apple and suddenly a bright light appeared from the apple and it's engulfed him before he vanished from Karakura.  
_

"I told you Ultear it wouldn't work" Meredy said to her foster mother."Just give up!"

"But, I did it. I moved the apple" Ultear replied.

"You're even have no idea where the apple gone" Jellal said as he drinking a glass of water. "And why'd you need to learn Teleportation magic anyway?"

"It would be safe time for us to reached the destination"

"But it would be safer if we take walk or train" Jellal said."Beside, lately I always see you gloomy every day, although we just destroyed a dark guild in Onibus town. Care to explain it to us?"

"Actually, it started two months ago. When we're about to leave Crocus, I had a weird dream." They nodded. "In my dream, I was nine years old and meet this spiky orange haired boy who seems at my age. He said his name was Kurosaki Ichigo and I give him mine"

"When I said my surename, it reminded me of my mother and I started crying. He asked me why'd I crying. I answered I was cry because I lost my mother." Ultear explained."After that he hugged me and started crying. I asked him the same question and he answered he lost his mother too, he said he lead his mother to her death, he blamed himself for that"

"How horrible" Meredy whispered.

"I don't know who he is, but we have the same experience cause we lost the person who born us to this world" Tears started coming out from her eyes.

"Oh Ultear don't cry." Meredy tried to comfort her but she's still crying, even harder than before."I know how about you continued your training with Teleportation magic, if it'll make you better?"

Ultear nodded and focused her magic power to her hand. And her hand started glowed."It's work" She said happily as the light started brighter. Unfortunately for her, She's got hit by a man who suddenly appeared before her. It's ended up with the man was on top of her and their face just a millimeter away from each other. Both of them were blushed very dark red.

"Get out from her pervert!" Meredy pushed the man away from Ultear as she helped her up while Jellal prepared himself for attack.

"Who are you?" Jellal questioned to the man.

"It doesn't matter who I am, where am I?"

"Oi, answer his question!" Meredy demanded at the man.

"No, until you telling me where the hell am I exactly? Beside, I do believe it's proper to give your name before asking for another's"

Ultear glanced at the man. He was tall man with long spiky orange hair and brown eyes. She couldn't help he was very handsome. But she wondered why does he looks familiar?.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes"

"I'm Meredy" the man stared at Ultear.

"And You?"

"I'm Ultear Milkovich"

"Yeah-wait wait wait, Ultear Milkovich?" The man asked to her, she nodded making the man eyes wided.

"Ultear do you know him? He seem shocked when he heard your name" Meredy asked.

"Oi, we already tell you our name, now tell us yours!"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn first chapter and I'm lacked of Review, I hope thi is not disappointing. I'm updating this before my girlfriend birthday. BTW for all of the chapters in this story I Do NOT own Bleach and Fairy Tail, Tite Kubo sensei and Mashima sensei does.  
_

Urahara Kisuke was currently sitting in front of Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, and Isshin. "So what I want to tell you is…Kurosaki-san just suddenly…disappeared!"

"What?" they said in unison

"What happen to my son?" Isshin asked griped Urahara shirt.

"Ichigo"

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Please calm down, I'm sure Kurosaki-san it's okay. He is powerful, he can take care of himself." Urahara thoughtfully rubbed his chin, his eyes seeming lost in deep thought for a few moments.

"I just contacted Soul Society, Kisuke. They ordered Onmitsukido to search him in all over Soul Society" Shihoin Yoruichi sat down next to her best friend, laying her hands on her knees. She met eyes with her childhood friend briefly, and then looked back at the children in front of them. Urahara nodded at Yoruichi and picked up his tea cup, sipping at his green tea.

"Urahara-san…can't you do something? You're the smartest person in Soul Society; wouldn't you be able to anything?" Orihime sniffed, having cried for the past hour.

Urahara got up, holding onto his hat as he walked towards the front of his shop, picking up his cane as he went.

"Isshin-san, Ishida-san, please come with me. I will lead both of you to the place Kurosaki-san disappeared at. The rest of you wait here." Orihime looked like she was going to protest when Rukia spoke up first, "Inoue, don't worry. We'll figure something out. We'll wait here with the others until they come back."

Orihime nodded and relaxed, closing her eyes. Rukia wrapped an arm around her best friend reassuringly, a small smile on her lips. Orihime returned a small smile as well and closed her eyes, feeling a bit tired.

"I'll be right back, don't you all worry…" Urahara grinned and turned around, his hand on his hat as he walked out, Ishida and Isshin right behind him.  
_

"I don't sense anything strange at all…nothing seems out of order…" Isshin looked around the small street they were on while Ishida stood by, looking a bit tense to be back where his…'_friend'_ just suddenly disappeared.

"Now you said that he just leave your place and disappeared? Just like that?" Isshin turned to Urahara, who still holding onto his hat.

"We were just spar as usual, and nothing seemed off, but he said he want to seek some fresh air and suddenly…disappeared." Ishida was still looking around, his right hand under his chin.

"Hmm, well let's head back." he trailed off when he felt the familiar presence of a Senkaimon opening. He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar Reiatsu of Abarai Renji. He was surprised when he felt the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What a surprise…I didn't expect Captain Kuchiki to come himself." Urahara looked at Isshin thoughtfully, a small smile on his lips.

"I brought news from Onmitsukido. They didn't found Kurosaki's presence at Soul Society, I can feel a trace of Kurosaki's Reiatsu here." Byakuya pointed at the spot where Ichigo gone.

Urahara nodded, "Yes! That's why we need to head back to the shop. I have an idea."  
_

_**+With Ichigo+**_

He saw all three powerful mage eyes went wide after hearing his name.

"Did-did you just say your name is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ultear stammer pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his back head."Uh….yeah, and you Ultear wasn't it?" Ultear nodded."OK, first tell you friends to stand down. I'm not your enemy!"

Ultear stared at her two friends and they nodded before calmed down their stance. Jellal couldn't take his eyes from Ichigo, he still suspicious. Jellal observe his appearance. He was wearing a black kimono with white socks and sandal. He was very tall in stature. His has tan skin , a long sword was also strapped securely to his back and to finish it he had long, shaggy, orange hair that went down a little past his shoulders and the front was slightly obscuring his piercing brown eyes.

Likewise Ichigo, he observed their appearance.

First he glanced at Jellal Fernandes, his has blue scragglier hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye his attire consists of a dark coat with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, he wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak.

Second was known as Meredy, She has long coral pink hair which reaches down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown head piece with earmuffs and bright green eyes and has a curvaceous body. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

The last one and the most important was Ultear Milkovich, she has long dark purple hair with white ribbon which tied on her head. Her outfit consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.

He also sensed theirs power, three of them were about regular captain level. Maybe same level as Byakuya(Without Bankai).

"So" Ichigo began."You're the one who sent me here" Ichigo asked Ultear.

"I-I didn't mean it, I just practiced sent that apple with Teleportation magic-" Before she continued Ichigo cut her words.

"Wait, wait, wait, Magic?"

"Yeah, what else? What? You don't know what magic is?" Meredy mocked him.

"I know what a fucking magic is, But are you guys a mages?" Ichigo questioned. They nodded.

"True, we are mages from independent guild called Crime Sociere" Jellal answered this time.

"Guild?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know about guild, where are you exactly come from anyway?" Ultear asked.

"I can tell if I know where the hell exactly am I?"

"You're in the forest near Magnolia town, Kingdom of Fiore in Earthland." Jellal answered.

Ichigo stared at him with a look of total confusion. "Magnolia? Fiore?" He nodded. "I guess I'm not from around here."

"Are you trying to say you're not from this world?" Pink haired mage asked. Ichigo nodded."Cool, an alien" Meredy meekly making everyone sweat drops.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Jellal asked decide to the topic.

"I don't know, I know nothing about this world" Ichigo's right hand under his chin."Perhaps I should come with you"

Jellal raised his hand."And why should we accept that? Give me a reason!"

"The reason is her." Ichigo pointed at Ultear."She's the one who brought me here and she must responsibility."

"No, maybe Ultear can send you back with teleportation magic" Meredy argued.

"Yeah but, there is no guarantee I'll end up in my own world."

"He's right." Ultear spoke."I'm just learned this magic for two weeks and I'm not fully mastering it. So, maybe w-we should l-let him come w-w-with us" Ultear stuttered." Maybe until he finds a way back, he would need shelter, money and food. He also needed friends."

Meredy noticed who this grinned and walked over to Jellal before whispered something. Ultear looked at Ichigo who simply shrugged. Jellal smiled a little and finally spoke.

"Alright, You can come with us" Unconsciously Ichigo and Ultear sighed at the same time but it was noticed by Jellal and Meredy who smiled a little.

"What are you two smiling at?" Ultear demanded as she saw blue haired mage and pink haired mage smiled at them.

"Nothing"

After gathered their things, they started walked the forest.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Ichigo questioned.

"We are heading to Magnolia to visit Fairy Tail." Ultear answered.

"Fairy Tail?"

"It's the strongest Guild in Fiore." Jellal answered."We want to congratulate them for winning the Daimatou Enbu a month ago"

"Or you want to see Erza and finally confess her" Meredy teased him making jellal blushed slightly.

"Who's Erza?"

"She's the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail." Jellal answered again."While Daimatou Enbu, she can defeated 100 monsters by herself" Ichigo widened his eyes at this statement.

"Really?" The Crime Sorciere nodded. Ichigo glanced at Ultear.

"So, did you really run away from your house when you were kid?" Ichigo asked her. She gave him a sad look."I'm sorry! I shouldn't asked that"

"No, it's okay." She replied."It was my biggest mistake. My mom discovered me had too much Magical power confined inside my body, which was giving me a fever and making me ill. Mom took me to the Bureau of Magical Development, who agreed to look into and cure me. When mom returned for me, they lied to her, saying that I died and that my body was too ravaged for me to look at. Devastated, mom accepted the lies and believed I was dead." She told him.

"I did not know that my mother had been lied to and assumed that mom had abandoned me. I was experimented on over a long period of time. However, I managed to escape one day and made my way back home. However, when I saw her with Gray and Lyon, her new apprentices, I assumed that I had been replaced, especially once seeing mom happy with her new pupils. Vowing revenge, I returned to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments on me until I raised my Magic power to an incredible level. I escaped again, however this time destroying the labs with my new found power."

"After I heard about my mother death, I was actually sad before Hades master of dark guild Grimoire Heart found and took me under his wing, raising and mentoring me to learn a form of Lost Magic: the Arc of Time, convincing me that in the "Ultimate Magic World" one could travel back in time and change the past. All I want to just meet my mother again and tell her how I love her so much" She started cried softly making they stopped walking.

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if you want to cry, if it will make you feel better" with the instinct Ichigo slowly hugged her body making Ultear blushed a deep red."Then there's nothing to be sorry about. To feel so much regret for what you have done and regret dong so every day doesn't make you a bad person. You have found your true past and in order to be better, you must complete that path to be able to let go of your past."

Ultear nodded before wiped her tears and said."Thank you Ichigo"  
_

**+Back to Urahara's Shop+**

"What are you doing Urahara?" Rukia asked Urahara who sat in front of computer.

"I'm just log in into my satellite"

"Wait, since when did you have a fucking satellite?" Ishida asked.

"Since two weeks ago." He answered."I figured out, it would be easier to monitoring Karakura or even the world with satellite" He back to his computer."Now let's see what happen when Kurosaki-san disappeared?!"

The screen showed image of earth, then it zoomed to Karakura town from the sky and it changed again into Ichigo.

"That's my idiot son." Isshin exclaimed."Where'd he going?"

"Let's see"

The screen showed Ichigo walked around the road before a light appeared above his head and stopped by an apple hit his head.

"Did you see that?" Renji spoke."What's that light?"

"Don't know." Urahara said."But if it was made from reiatsu, my satellite would be detected it."

"Looks like it was made from a power like we have never seen before" Byakuya said, everyone agreed at his statement.

The screen showed Ichigo took the apple and said which made everyone including Byakuya face palmed. "The fuck?". Ichigo took a look at the apple before the light appeared again and disappeared along with Ichigo.

"ICHIGO" Everyone shouted except Byakuya.

"So, the cause Kurosaki disappeared was an apple?" Ishida spoke.

"I think so"

"Why should we do now?"

"Guys…" Urahara said while taking off his hat. The others saw a face that they have never seen before from Urahara. A look of pure determination. "Go back here next month. We're going to save the hero."  
_

"So, this is Fairy Tail huh?" Ichigo questioned at three mages as he pointed at guild building before they nodded. Ichigo swore he can heard commotion inside from outside the guild."What happen inside there?"

"It's just daily basis at Fairy Tail" Jellal answered.

"You go first!" Jellal approached the door before opened it. Everyone became silent. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Seeing the ever familiar face, Erza walked forward.

"Jellal." Erza cried and hugged him. Soon Ultear and Meredy followed behind."You too, what are you guys doing here?"

"We just want to congratulate you after winning the Daimatou Enbu" He answered.

"Meredy-chan, it's nice to see you again" Juvia exclaimed as she hugged Meredy who tried to breathed.

"M-Me too,Juvia"

"Ultear, it's been a while isn't it?" Gray greeted her and shook her hand.

"Yeah" She released his hand."Oh I forgot, Ichigo come in it is okay"

Ichigo slowly walked in, as he step inside, the guild immediately was silence seeing unfamiliar figure with Crime Sorciere. Ichigo couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Y-Yo…it's a beautiful day right?" he mentally kicked himself at his stupid comment.

"Oi, carrot top!" "_W__hat the __fuck__? That name is used here too!__"__He thought as_ he turned around to see a boy walking up to him. He wore a scarf and an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers his left arm. "_Hmm a __regular__lieutenant__ level, could take a pounding.__"_

"You seem new around here, wanna fight me?" He didn't really give Ichigo a chance to respond before he swung a fiery fist towards his face.

"Look out!" Everyone warned him, but Ichigo not wanting to dodge this attack because of the nickname; his punch directly hit his face. Instead of him getting punched down, the cracking of bones resonated from his arm. "_Shit, I messed up_."

"Agh! What in earthland are you made of?" he screamed in pain. Ichigo could tell his arm was fractured because of multiple lumps visible under the skin. He was about to request for a doctor when he said "Ha you seem pretty strong, I'll fight you again later. Wendy please, heal my arm" before running to blue haired girl who sat at the bar.

"Wow, what did you do to Natsu's arm?" Gray asked, Ichigo merely shrugged.

"Jellal, who is this guy?" Asked the red haired woman know as Erza. But Meredy answered her first.

"He's Ultear new boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend" Ultear quickly snapped.

"Oh…He's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's our friend" He answered.

"Hi, my name is Erza Scarlet and he is Gray Fullbuster." Erza pointed at Gray.

"Yo" Gray pointed at pink haired mage."And the idiot who punched you before is Natsu Dragneel"

Ichigo nodded but felt a little awkward, pointing a finger at Gray, "Nice to meet you too…but, why are you in your boxers…?" Gray looked at Ichigo with confusion then noticed that his clothes were missing and nowhere to be found.

"Whoa! Holy crap! When the hell did this happen?" Ichigo saw Natsu laughing and Erza was just ignoring the whole thing, so he assumed this happened a lot.

"So not cool Gray! Ha ha! Why are you stripping?" Ichigo sweat dropped as Gray started yelling at Natsu,

"Oi! I don't even remember taking em off! Why the hell does this happen, in front of the stranger no less!" Ichigo watched as Gray ran off towards the front of the building to look for his clothes.

"Why don't you join with us?" Erza offered.

Ichigo nodded and told them how he met the Crime Sorciere. But he lied about he came from another world. He told them he was the wanderer around country until he encountered by Jellal and co. Ichigo told the he helped Crime Sorciere destroyed a dark guild at Onibus town.

After the party, Ichigo began walking towards the exit before a mighty feminine voice roared above the rest. "ICHIGO!"

The guild went quiet as the Erza walked forward. Erza smirked at him and said "Ichigo, I request a duel between us."

Ichigo grinned and said."Sure why not? I'm bored like hell anyway."

At South Park Gate, Ichigo and Erza were standing face-to-face with a few metres between them as the whole guild and some citizens gathered around them to witness the fight. With that everyone started taking bets. Everyone were placed bet on Erza including Jellal and Meredy. Only Ultear was bet on Ichigo.

"Look, Ultear bet for her boyfriend" Meredy teased her foster mother.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend"

"Then why'd you placed a bet on him?" Jellal asked.

"I just got a feeling he will win this"

The two fighter were stared each other before Ichigo drawn Zangetsu from his back."I heard you defeated 100 monsters by yourself"

Erza nodded. "Yeah" Erza watched his stance and said."You seem experience at this"

"You have no idea"

"Then I'll not hold back"

"Begin" Makarov announced.

Erza re-equip two swords and prepared to charge at him. But Ichigo dashed (not shunpo) at Erza, knocked her swords for her hand and pointing Zangetsu at her neck. Everyone eyes were wide as they seeing this.

"Do I win?"

"Not yet" Erza summoned another sword before slashed at Ichigo and manage to cut his cheek. Ichigo wiped blood from his cheek.

"What about we make a deal?" Ichigo asked.

"What is it?"

"The loser will pay any damage?"

"DEAL"

Ichigo smirked and curled his thumb and middle finger inwardly. Erza was confused at the motion, until Ichigo flicked his finger with enough physical force to send her flying through the building, surprising everyone.

"H-He did that with only a flick of a finger..." Lucy stuttered.

"He's monster" Natsu and Gray shouted.

Erza got up as she wiped some bloods from her head before said. "You took me by surprise with that finger flick of yours," Erza said, "That was impressive."

"Thanks"

Erza smirked and began to glow as her magic took over her body. Her first lot of clothing disappeared for a moment before a new set of fabrics wrapped around her. The light faded revealing Erza now standing in cheetah printed armour.

The bra, shoulder plates, knee pads and even the fluffy ears now attached to her head had the distinctive print on them. Blue arm warmers covered her forearms, a loop around each middle finger to stop them sliding around. A pair of bikini length leather short shorts covered her modesty, a strange knee length cape hanging from her belt. Mid shin length metal shoes covered her feet, but the armour itself looks segmented and light. From the top of them rose blue stockings that were coloured the same as her arm warmers, stopping mid way up her thighs. A single short range sword was clasped in her right hand, the actual guard being a deep red.

"Uh….what is that?" He asked with a little blush.

"This is my Flight Armor, it increases my speed" Erza told him."Since you're fast, I'll use this"

"Fine by me"

she dashed forward faster then before which surprised Ichigo and swung at Ichigo who barely blocked the attack before ducking underneath the second. _"She is fast,_ _a__lmost as fast as a shunp__.__ That__armor __of hers boosted her __power__ to a lieutenant__ level. Maybe as strong as Renji, although it was not her full strength"_ He thought.

Erza disappeared and appeared behind Ichigo as she swung her sword down, making his eyes widen at her increase in speed. Regaining his composure, Ichigo manage to dodged her sword but he got hit at his left shoulder before jump away from her.

"What's the matter?" Erza asked. "You seem pretty slow now?"

"The truth is…." He told her as she swung to his direction, Ichigo simply raised his hand up and caught the blade making not just her but everyone including Master eyes go wide. "I'm just warming up back then"

"H-he caught Erza's sword with bare hand" Jellal stuttered disbelieve.

"Get ready to lose Jellal" Ultear grinned."You too Meredy"

Erza ripped her blade from Ichigo's grasp and spun sending strike after strike at him. Ichigo blocked Erza's sword and kicked her at her stomach. She flew and crashed at the big tree.

"It's time to end this!" Ichigo raised Zangetsu and said. "Cleave the Heavens Asunder, ZANGETSU!" There was a large blast of blue energy that enveloped the whole area and when it cleared it showed Ichigo standing with a new sword. Instead of his old one, which looked like a standard Daito long sword, this one looked like an over sized butcher knife with bandages on the end.

"What just happened" Meredy squeaked as the energy died down and they got a good look at his sword. "He just said some incantation and his sword changed into a whole new different weapon." The other looked at Ichigo with awe.

Erza watched Ichigo raise Zangetsu above his head and was enveloped in a blue aura and her eyes opened wide as she felt the power flowing out of him. She gripped her swords ready to counter the attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he brought Zangetsu down sending a blinding blue arch of spiritual power straight at Erza who was standing in awe as the massive arch flew at her.

"Erza move" Jellal shouted warned her but she still froze at there. Before she knew it she felt a warm embrace and noticed that Ichigo had got her out of the way the attack which had obliterated everything behind her. "You stupid or something? That would have torn you in half."

"T-thank you" She said as he helped her stand up and she went wide eyed at the destruction that a single attack had done."You are really something, Kurosaki Ichigo"

They glanced at everyone who had silence, before Makarov announced."The Winner is Ichigo"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.  
_

And that's chapter two for you.

**I'll Answered the Reviews.**

**BM18 : Thanks, I appreciate it.*Bow***

**Friak and Tanka no Zachi 31: Thanks, I will try to reduce errors. :D**

**Guest : Yeah, Whatever. :D**

**alchemists19 : Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**embarrassing incident**_

Everyone was back at the guild celebrating the impressive fight as Ichigo was sitting at the bar drinking his orange juice. Though Erza had put a good fight, he hoped there would be someone that will pushed him to the limits till he have to use his bankai. Although, his power hasn't fully return yet.

Soon enough the crowd that had gathered had gone back to the party while others were congratulating Ichigo on his success after defeated Erza in battle. Ultear was busy counting her money while Meredy and Jellal sulked on the table after they lost the bet. Natsu keep demanded fight to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, fight me!"

"N-Natsu, he'll exterminate you" The blonde girl stammered.

"I don't care Luce, he's strong, He kicked Erza ass like she was nothing. There's no way I'll pass up a chance to fight against someone this strong!"

"Tch...you can't even beat Erza, much less Ichigo! Hell you can't even defeated me" The black haired guy with piercing on his face.

"You wanna go, Tincan?!" Natsu taunted him.

"Bring it on, Salamander!" And the two of them went fighting again.

Ichigo sighed in relief and glanced at the blonde girl."What a pain in ass, do they always like this?"

"Yeah, Natsu and Gajeel always fight each other, not mentioned him and Gray." The blonde answered him."By the way, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, The guy who still fighting with Natsu is Gajeel Redfox" He nodded."You beat Erza like she was weak."

"Not really, she is pretty strong. She even got me a hit at my shoulder."

"Speaking of which." A voice came from behind before Ichigo turned around and saw Erza in bandaged."How are about your shoulder?"

"It's just healed a minute ago."

"Did you use a medical magic?" She asked.

"No, I'm fast healer."

She nodded."That attack of your, what was that?" Erza asked again.

"What? Getsuga Tenshou?" She nodded."I was focused my magic power into my blade and released it to the target." Ichigo lied. This actually wasn't a total lie since his Getsuga did this process, just it was use Reaitsu, not magic power.

"But let me guess, that was just the little right." Ichigo nodded

"What, a little? That attack you used on Erza back then was a little?!" Lucy asked with shocked voice.

"Well you see," He scratched his head."Even though I'm not at my full power now, I could destroy a quarter of Magnolia with big version of my Getsuga Tenshou." He was referring his Bankai and Hollow mask. As he explained that he saw Ultear walked to him and hand him a sack.

"Inside that sack is your reward for winning the fight."

"Thanks, how many is it?"

"It's about 1,000,000 jewels, congratulations!"

"1,000,000 JEWELS! GIVE ME THAT!" Natsu yelled. He made a flying leap from his the fight with Gajeel, hands outstretched, obviously to snatch the money. Ichigo merely ducked making Natsu hit Lucy and ended him on the top of her. Everyone attention tuned at pink haired and blonde haired mage.

"Nice one flame brain" Gray teased him as the two of them blushed red before the guild laughed.

Ichigo sighed."Say Erza, where's the library?" he asked and Erza pointed at a door behind her, Ichigo nodded and get up from his seat before heading to the door.

"I'm coming with you Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Ultear before shrugged and walked in the library.

"Nice excuse, Ul" Meredy teased her making Ultear blushed slightly."What are you gonna do inside just with him?"

"Shut up, I need to read something." She snapped at her foster daughter.

"What book? Maybe a book about love or love novel or sex book?" Jellal grinned as everyone laughed at her.

"Since when you've became a pervert Jellal?" Ultear grinned back making Jellal dropped his smile and everyone stared at him."Maybe you imagine you and Erza get cozy together." Her grin grew as Jellal and Erza blushed darken. Everyone started laughed at him before Erza's glared stopped them.

"Jellal isn't person who think like that" Erza defended Jellal.

"Stop defending him Erza, a known you want too." Ultear replied and turned to Meredy."To prove my point, Meredy use your sensory link at them!" Meredy grinned and turned the coupler making them gulped. Meredy activation her sensory link after moments later her face turn into red and deactivated her sensor. "I guess I was right" Ultear said as she walked in the library. The guild glanced at them wondered what are inside Jellal and Erza mind.

"What is inside their heads, Meredy?" Juvia asked to her friend.

"Just what like Ultear say"

1

2

3

"EEEEEHHHHH" The guild exclaimed.

Inside the library Ultear saw ichigo read so many books making her wondered what are he read. Ichigo saw her and just give her a question look.

"What?"

"Nothing" She replied as she glanced at dispersed books."How many books did you read?"

"Don't know." He shrugged."I'm just finished a tenth of library maybe"

"THENTH OF THE LIBRARY" she exclaimed. "You just here for a three hours."

"Uh….." Ichigo sweated drop.

"How?"

"I'm fast learner." Ichigo merely shrugged.

"Whatever, if you need me I'm in up there" He nodded and continued read his book while Ultear climbed the ladder to reach a book. While she climbed, she saw a rat come out from the gap between two books.

"KYAAAAAHHHH" she exclaimed making her fall from the ladder. Luckily Ichigo jumped and caught her before ended him on the top of her. Their faces just a millimeter from each other just like their first meet. Both of them were blushed before their heard giggling sound from the door. They slowly turned before they saw Meredy along with Jellal and Erza at the library entrance.

"Did we interrupt something?" Meredy asked trying to hold her giggle which no success.

"It is not what its look like" Ichigo and Ultear replied loudly.  
_

After that incident, everyone in the guild hall was sound asleep after all of the craziness that happened. Well, everyone but Ichigo who was still thinking about the incident earlier.

_"__Wh__y'd I feel like this__?__"_He thought."_I just meet her today__.__"_

_"**Wrong Ichigo, You've meet her two months ago" **__Zangetsu said._

_"You mean when I had that dream?"_

_"**No dummy, when you started can walk. Yes you when had that dream" **__His hollow said._

_"Shut up, I don't want to argue right now" __Ichigo retorted.__"Beside I still need to find the way to go back home"_

_"**And how'd you get there?"**_

_"I don't know Zangetsu, I still don't know" __Ichigo lowered his head.__"I already read a half of library but there are no clue about getting back. I'm afraid _I'll never see my family and friends again_"_

_**"Ah quit whining king," his **__**hollow said with**__** annoying voice. "Why mope about it when you can make a new life here."**_

"_What?__"_ Ichigo asked.

"_**Don't make me spell it out king,"**_ Hollow said. _**"That **__**Ultear**__** is smokin' hot and I'd make **__**out**__** with her any day,"**_he said lecherously.

"_Shut the fuck up" _Ichigo roared in his mind as he glanced at a sleeping Ultear. He saw her shivered in cold and put a blanket on her. With that, he finally fell asleep.  
_

Morning had come to Magnolia. And due to all of the excitement from last night, Jellal, Ultear, Ichigo and every Fairy Tail member was still sleeping peacefully. Well, everyone except for a certain pink haired mage who appeared to be looking for something.

"Jellal, where are you?" Meredy said as she looked around the extremely messy guild hall while trying not to step on anyone. _Mira definitely has a lot of cleaning to do._ She thought feeling sorry for her. After searching for a few more minutes, she finally saw Jellal sticking out of a pile of people.

"Hey Jellal, wake up. We got work to do." She said as pulled him out and shook the blue haired mage awake.

"Is it morning already?" Jellal asked tiredly.

"Yeah" Meredy replied "Now come on, we got to move quickly."

"What are we doing?" Jellal asked after yawning a little.

"I'll explain later." Meredy said. "Just grab Ichigo and follow me outside." She said as she found Ultear and started dragging hie out of the guild.

"Why'd I have to do that?" Jellal asked somewhat confused. "And why are you dragging Ultear?"

"I said I'd explain later." Meredy said.

_A while later…_

"Why are we doing this again?" Jellal asked his partner somewhat exhausted as he was dragging an unconscious Ichigo. "He's heavy like hell"

"It's for the plan I made" Meredy replied dragging an unconscious Ultear.

"What plan are you talking about?" Jellal asked feeling somewhat worried.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Meredy assured the Heavenly Body mage. "Here's the spot, put them here." She said as they ended up at a small clearing. They put Ichigo and Ultear side by side.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on?." Jellal said. Meredy merely grinned until Jellal realized it and Grinned too."I see"

"And now, the final touch." Meredy said as she flipped Ichigo onto Ultear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jellal asked knowing how awkward the position could become."If they find out we did this. They would kill us"

"Don't worry, they will never find out." Eugene replied. "Now let's get out of here, I think they're going to wake up soon." Jellal nodded and hide in the tree along with Meredy.

_"__Why do I feel this weight on me?__"_ Ultear thought drowsily. _"And there's something on my chest"_

_"__Why does the ground feel so warm?__"_Ichigo thought just as drowsily. Ichigo grunted slightly and tried pushing himself up, but felt his left hand touch something soft. Ichigo gave clenched his left hand on the soft thing and then he heard a moan.

"_Oh shit__"_ Ichigo thought frantically.

_**"Fuck yeah" **_his inner hollow shouted gleefully.

Ichigo looked down to see his left hand firmly clasped on Ultear's right breast. Ichigo's face immediately flushed, as the two of them started to open their eyes, they immediately went wide as they saw the other.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

In a panic, Ichigo got off from Ultear and both backed away from each other while blushing madly.

"I-Ichigo, w-what are you doing here?" Ultear stammered in embarrassment.

"T-That's I could asked you same thing!" Ichigo replied just as flustered as Ultear. Due to their high levels of embarrassment, the two of them failed to hear a certain pink and blue haired mage snickering in the trees.

Ichigo stared at his left hand."Sorry about that" he said quickly.

"I-i-it's –a-al-alri-alright" Ultear stuttered embarrassed realized what was he meaning about."Where are we?" Ultear asked attempting to regain her normal composure.

"I think we are in the forest near the guild." Ichigo said."Perhaps we should be getting back to Magnolia. Everyone will start to worry if we're gone for too long. Where's the direction to the guild?" He nodded grabbed Ultear in bridal style and starting shunpo and went as fast as he could. He even made Yoruichi looked like slug. Five seconds later he appeared in front of guild. "We're here"

Ichigo dropped Ultear who looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "What?" Ichigo asked slightly annoyed at her.

"What was that?" Ultear asked in awe."How'd you move so fast? Usually it took ten minutes to arrive her. But you do it just in five seconds."

"It is called Shunpo, it's one of my abilities. It allowed me to move so fast." Ultear nodded and decide to get in the guild.

Meanwhile at the forest Jellal and Meredy now stood at the placed Ichigo had disappeared.

"Did you see what I see?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, He just disappeared like that."

"Let's back to the guild and asked him a question!"

"Are you crazy? They will find out what've we done"

"You're right, forget that. Let's just get back to the guild."  
_

_Several hours later…_

The guild soon changed into rowdy, Makarov gathered all members Fairy Tail to a important information.

"We've a message from Magic Council" Makarov announced."Not because for the trouble we cause, but they sent this message for help."

"What help, master?" Erza asked.

"Magic Council want us to destroy some kind of creatures nets at Oshibana town, they were killed the citizen" Makarov Explained."The creatures now have a leader which as strong as a Wizard Saint." Everyone eyes except Ichigo went wide. The guild immediately turned noisy.

"What?"

"They are strong as wizard saint?"

"Is it for real?"

"How did you know ji-chan?" Natsu asked.

"Jura-san fought the creature leader once, He said it took all he got before manage to defeated it." He said."And for some reason, the creatures grew stronger by eaten any of mages."

"Eat?"

"How is it possible?"

"What kind of creatures they are?"

"SILENCE" Makarov shouted making everyone shut their mouths."I don't want to take risk for this job, I'll bring Team Natsu with me."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed."I don't want to"

"Me too" Wendy said slightly trembled.

"Come on Luce, It could be fun"

"Fun? Die being eaten by some creatures is Fun?"

"The reward is 10,000,000 Jewels" Makarov said with grin making Lucy drooled before said."LET'S GO"

Before they walked out the guild Jellal called them. "Wait" The group stopped and turned around."We're coming with you!"

"Jellal?" Erza whispered his mane.

"If you need to destroy this nets, I think you'll need all the help you can get."

"He's right master, if we're going to finish this job, we could use an extra pair of hands." Gray said.

"Fine, get ready." Jellal nodded and turned to Ichigo."You should come too Ichigo."

"Why?"

"Because your skill would useful for this"

"Alright" He said after thinking for a while.  
_

+Magnolia Station+

"Why do we have to get train?" Natsu groaned.

"Stop complaining Natsu or I will shut you up" Erza hissed.

"You kids can go inside. I and Erza need to get this luggage onto the train." Following master advice, all of them took the seats inside of their cabin. As soon as the train started to move, Erza sat beside Jellal. Natsu with Lucy, Gray with Makarov, Meredy with Wendy and Ultear with Ichigo.

"So what the creatures looks like?" Ichigo asked

"Okay well this creatures has a so many form, but we sure they has a white mask and a hole." Makarov said.

"_Mask, hole, sounds familiar"_

"**Agreed Ichigo, It is good thing we came along too"**

That's right, they also have variation size" Ultear added.

"So what are going to do then? What's our plan?" Gray asked. Erza looked at him strangely.

"We are going to invade their nets of course" she said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded and glance at Natsu who had motion sickness.

"Uh….what's happen to Natsu?" He asked.

"Oh, he also like that when we're about to take transportation." Gray said.

"Why is that?"

"Because Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer." Lucy said. Ichigo widened his eyes. He remembered reading that dragon slayer magic is a lost magic, which eats the magic of another wizard, if the other wizard uses the preferred type of element of the dragon slayer. The user would also be immune to the said element, making this magic the greatest weapon against dragons. But he also read Dragon Slayer had motion sickness.

"I see"  
_

+Oshibana Station+

The train after an hour of travelling came into a small station the group stood up and walked off the train and into what seemed to be a ghost town. Most of the town's citizens had been evacuated by the military already.

The group were quiet as they made there way through the town and when they finally came to the forest entrance they saw a man standing in front of the entrance. As soon as he saw them he waved over to them. "Doranbolt?"

"Yo, it is been a while isn't it?" Doranbolt glanced at Ichigo."Who is this guy?"

"He's Kurosaki Ichigo, Ultear's new boyfriend" Meredy said happily.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Ultear said at the same time Ichigo said."I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND"

"Alright, we'll talk about your relationship later, but now we have a job to do." Makarov calmed down the couple."Doranbolt, I would ask that you retreat to the military camp. We will find you when we have finished." He nodded before walked away.

"Alright, I think we should split up. Natsu take Lucy, Gray and Wendy with you."

"Aye"

"Ultear, you with Ichigo and Meredy."

"Hai"

"While, I will bring Erza and Jellal with me." He said."Now let's go"

**+With Ichigo's Group+**

"Why I must team up with you?" Ichigo complained.

"Shut up Ichigo and keep walking" Ultear said. Ichigo only sighed. They still searched for the nets before Ichigo sensed something.

"There's something down there" Ichigo said as he pointed at the cliff._"And why it sensed familiar?"_

"Should we check it?" Meredy asked. He nodded and headed toward the cliff. They looked down and saw something making Ichigo wide eyes. He saw a group of hollow eating a group of mages down there.

"Why are they here?"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
